


Uncommon Pleasures

by Ludovica



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir's taste in bedmates is unusual for an Elf. And even though he hates the very thought of ever being caught with a Dwarf in his chambers, he just can't resist the raw gruffness of that one large, bald Dwarf of Thorin Oakenshield's company...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncommon Pleasures

„Deft little tongue you got there, pretty boy“, the Dwarf groaned and patted Lindir’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t currently entangled in his hair. “Gotta be all this flute-playing all day…”

The Elf had a hard time not biting down on the fat cock in his mouth as he felt his cheeks burn with indignation, but he was far too turned on at the moment to risk the outcome of this ‘venture’. Of course the humiliation he was feeling from the way the (comparatively) large Dwarf was holding his head in place, and from the way his thumb rubbed over the corner of his mouth, only made his arousal even worse.

He just really wished that the Dwarf would calm down a little bit. It was bad enough that he was actually finding himself in a situation like this – and that he had actually initiated this situation himself – but really, he didn’t need all of the other Elves in this tract of the House to hear the voice of a damned DWARF coming from his room. Of course, it wasn’t all that much of a secret that Lindir was… ‘indecent’ in some aspects. It wasn’t news to most of the Elves who had spent more than a few hundred years in Imladris that Lindir had shared quite more than chaste kisses with the rangers that came to Elrond’s House for a few days or weeks of rest, and that he had a special inclination towards Halfelves as well.

But even for him, this was a new low-point.

Of course he had tried to ignore it when he had first noticed how much the look of the large Dwarf with the tattooed head had agitated him. But after a few days, it just got worse and worse. He couldn’t even look at the company of Dwarves anymore without having his eyes wander towards that one Dwarf, imagining how those thick-fingered hands would feel on his skin, how much strength this stocky, muscled body held. How it would feel when those small, wild eyes roamed over his naked body.

He had told himself that he was insane. Insane, and perverted as well. Why did he have to deal with this sort of abnormal desires anyway? There were so many handsome and available Elves in Imladris, warriors, scribes, servants, nobles, and he knew that he could get quite a number of them into his bed if he wanted to, but no, he had to desire calloused hands, furry chests, angular faces…

Honestly, what was wrong with him that he enjoyed it when the Dwarf started to thrust into his mouth, and that he was not at all put off by the wiry pubic hair that was scratching his nose as he swallowed him as far as he could?

It had taken a lot of willpower for Lindir to actually make advances towards the Dwarf. He had tried it with looks first – it had worked quite well with some of the rangers before, and since he had not actually seduced a Dwarf before, he thought trying that approach couldn’t hurt. However, he wasn’t sure if the Dwarf had even noticed his glances.

And there was no way that he would be caught dead actually flirting with a Dwarf when he could avoid it.

In the end, he had just waited for the Dwarves to be asleep one night, and had then snuck into the room that large Dwarf was sharing with several of his party. Somehow Lindir had managed to wake him up without disturbing the sleep of anybody else in the room, and then had walked towards the door, casting him the most suggestive look he could muster, hoping that he would follow him.

And he indeed had.

It had been quite easy to make him understand what it was that Lindir wanted once they were in his room. After all, there were few hints less ambiguous than somebody dropping their cloak and revealing a completely naked body beneath it.

He had managed to push the astonished Dwarf on his bed afterwards, and when he had grinned up at the Elf and just opened his pants, Lindir knew that he had succeeded.

Once again the Dwarf thrust against his face, making Lindir’s throat contract reflexively. A loud groan rumbled through his chambers, and again the Elf’s cheeks turned red-hot as he silently begged the Dwarf to just be quiet already.

However, Dwarves were not known to be able to read other people’s thoughts, and so it was quite a futile plea. With a low grunt the Dwarf grabbed Lindir’s hair again, this time harder, and pulled him off, standing up from the bed now and shoving his crotch into the Elf’s face in the process.

Lindir felt as if the Dwarf’s heady musk was fogging his mind.

“On the bed, laddie, show me that arse of yours”, he rumbled, and even though Lindir shot him a withering glance when he stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he knelt down on the bed, rear raised and his head laid down on his forearms.

He had placed a little bottle of oil on a table right next to the bed, and fortunately the Dwarf seemed to have spotted it, for when he felt fingers rub around his entrance, they were cool and slick.

“Hrrm… Well-used, aren’t ya?”, the Dwarf grumbled behind him, and Lindir’s whole head felt ablaze. A thick finger pushed into him, and he could hardly stifle a low moan. “Thought you pointy-eared fellas were such horrible prudes? Quite some wrong information there, huh? Or’s it just that you’re a filthy little harlot?” He pushed a second finger in, and Lindir managed to transform his gasp into a low growl.

“At least we can get off without humping a bolder…” he snarled, and was instantly reprimanded by a third thick finger in his rear, thrusting in hard and nearly making him whimper.

“I’ll show you how a right Dwarf gets off, poppet.”

The fingers were pulled out again, and Lindir felt a hand in his hair (praying that it wasn’t the same he had just used to spread him). The Dwarf pulled his head back while he pushed the head of his fat, stout cock into his body, groaning so loud that Lindir was certain that there’d be strange looks from his neighbors the next morning.

“Damn, that’s a good hole…” He gave a few thrusts, then wrapped the length of the Elf’s hair around his wrist and pulled him back farther, making him stretch his arms to still get a bit of leverage from the mattress. He felt the prickle of the Dwarf’s beard under his shoulder blades, and then a hot tongue licking down his spine.

“No wonder that you’re so well-fucked, with a nice arse like that…”, he grumbled, and Lindir felt teeth scraping over his rips. “Bit puny for my taste, but well… Won’t look a gift horse in the mouth here…”

Lindir let out a little, high-pitched whimper with the next thrust. The Dwarf pushed him back into the sheets and finally started to fuck him properly, small, strong hands gripping his hips like vises as his loins pounded a flat, but fierce staccato against his buttocks. Every thrust pushed another moan out of Lindir’s mouth, needy noises, getting louder and more desperate with every thrust.

“Isn’t that a better use for your voice than singin’, little songbird?”, the Dwarf huffed behind him, hot, sweaty hands rubbing up and down his back before he grabbed his hips again and kept humping him like a dog in heat.

“Shut up…”, Lindir gasped between two moans. His vision was bleary by now, his whole body trembling with the hard thrusts. “Shut up, you dirty, stinking- Aaaah!“

The Dwarf had sped up while he was still talking, and had now wrapped one of his hands around Lindir’s cock.

And the way he was working his cock made Lindir see stars.

The Dwarf came a few thrusts later, with a loud grunt, and with a few skilled motions of his hand Lindir came apart as well, spending himself on his clean white sheets while the Dwarf kept milking him through his orgasm.

He felt a hand pat his rear as the thick cock was pulled out of him, felt the cum slowly trickle over the back of his thigh. He was spent, exhausted, and caught between feeling incredibly fulfilled and incredibly filthy.

With a low sigh he went up on his knees and ran his hands through his disheveled hair. Low rustling and clanking behind him told him that the Dwarf was readjusting his clothes.

He was just about to stand up from his bed when a hand wrapped around his waist and he felt a scratchy kiss against his shoulder. “Been a pleasure, pretty boy…”, the Dwarf rumbled lowly.

Then he let go of him again and walked towards the door, heavy boots thumping on the fine marble floor.

Lindir looked over his shoulder and watched how the door fell shut behind his unlikely bedmate. With a low sigh he rubbed his neck and stood up.

He still felt the tingle from the Dwarf’s beard on his back.

With a small smile on his lips, he picked his cloak up and wrapped it around his body, before he opened his door again and set out for the bathhouses.


End file.
